residentevilfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forest Speyer
Forest Speyer war Angehöriger des Special Tactics and Rescue Service (kurz S.T.A.R.S.) des Raccoon Police Departments. Er war ein festes Mitglied des S.T.A.R.S. Bravo-Team und fungierte dort als Scharfschütze und Fahrzeugexperte. Forest hatte eine Freundschaft zu einigen Mitgliedern der S.T.A.R.S., unter anderem dem Scharfschützen des Alpha-Teams, Chris Redfield, mit dem er auf Grund seiner Fähigkeiten in der Waffenhandhabung auch in Konkurrenz stand. Der Arklay Vorfall Forest Speyer war Teil des S.T.A.R.S. Bravo-Teams , als dieses den Auftrag erhielt am 23.Juli 1998 in die Arklay Mountains zu fliegen und den Serien Morden nachzugehen, die seit Wochen in den Wäldern (Raccoon Forest) stattfanden und die Einwohner in Raccoon City in Angst und Schrecken versetzten. Kurz nach dem Start mit dem Helikopter gab es Schwierigkeiten mit dem Antrieb und der Ersatzpilot des Teams, Kevin Dooley (ein Polizist des RPD), musste den Hubschrauber im Wald notlanden. Alle überlebten den Absturz relativ unversehrt. Der Teamleiter des Bravo-Teams, Enrico Marini, ließ daraufhin alle ausschwärmen um die Gegend zu sichern. Nur Dooley blieb beim Helikopter zurück. Nach einer Weile entdeckten die Bravo-Team Mitglieder einen verunglückten Geländewagen der Militärpolizei. Rebecca Chambers, das jüngste Mitglied des Teams, fand im Wagen ein Klemmbrett mit der Information, dass die MPs einen vom Militärgericht verurteilten Massenmörder mit dem Namen Billy Coen zur nahe gelegenen Militärbasis bringen wollten, damit er hingerichtet werden konnte. Die beiden Begleiter des zum Tode verurteilten Ex-Marine Lieutenant waren tot, was die Annahme vermutete, dass Coen diese getötet hatte, um zu fliehen. Deshalb wies Marini seine Leute an die Gegend um den Wagen genau zu untersuchen, um Coen ausfindig zu machen. So wie alle anderen Mitglieder vom Bravo-TeamEdward's Death, machte sich auch der Kampf erfahrene Forest Speyer auf den Weg. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er nach einer weile auf dieselben Hunde Cerberus getroffen ist, wie später das Alpha Team oder sein Kollege Edward DeweyResident Evil Opening (Remake) und von diesen in die Spencer Villa getrieben wurde. So wie auch andere Mitglieder seines Teams, wie Kenneth J. Sullivan erreichte er lebend die VillaEnrico tells Rebecca this in the underground facility und durchsuchte die östliche Seite des GebäudesBody found on the East Balcony, während Kenneth die westliche Seite übernahm.Body found on the west side Er hatte auch Funkkontakt zu Enrico Marini, der offenbar die Untergrundverbindung untersuchte (von Raccoon City Untergrund Labor aus), da er später in diesem Laborkomplex auf Rebecca Chambers trifft, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Funkkontakt mit ihrem Team hatte.Resident Evil Zero Ending Sein Tod Irgenwann zwischen dem 23. und 24. Juli 1998 erreichte Forest Speyer den östlichen Balkon der Villa und wird von einem Schwarm mit dem T-Virus infizierten Krähen angegriffen und getötet."It looks like he was eaten by a crow or something" - Barry, Resident Evil Am 24. Juli 1998 wird Forest von Jill Valentine/Chris Redfield tot aufgefunden. Danach erscheint er dem jeweiligen Alpha-Team Mitglied als Zombie und attackiert diesen.Gameplay immediately after Forest is Found Andere Erscheinungsweisen In Resident Evil: Deadly Silence erscheint Forest auf dieser für den Nintendo DS erschienen Spielversion vom Original Resident Evil in dem Mini-Spiel "Master of Knifing" "zombifiziert" dem Spieler als Boss-Gegner. Zudem ist er zum ersten Mal (und einzigen Mal) ein spielbarer Charakter in dem Multiplayer Spiel, mit den ersten und einzigen Worten in der Serie: "Lets light this candle!" (übersetzt: Last uns diese Kerze anzünden!). In Resident Evil (Remake) für den Nintendo Gamecube kann man den Zombie-Forest in einem speziellen Spielmodus "One Deadly Zombie" freischalten. Schwierigkeit daran ist, Forest erscheint unverhofft an verschiedenen Stellen in der Villa und zündet zum Leidwesen des Spielers eine Granate (teils sieht man Forest nicht, sondern hört nur wie er den Stift der Handgranate zieht). Sollte das geschehen ist man tot. "Sie sind tot!" In Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles wird Forest auf dem Balkon als Zombie angetroffen und von Chris Redfield mit den Worten "Ich werde die Schießübungen mit Dir vermissen!" begrüßt und erschossen. Trivia *Es ist seltsam, dass der "zombifizierte" Forest ein Hyper Zombie ist, da er sehr viel schneller ist, als alle anderen Zombies. *Es war im original Spiel von 1996 nicht vorgesehen, dass Forest wieder als Zombie aufersteht, wird aber in allen anderen Versionen des Spiels als solches gezeigt. *Im original Spiel, und allen anderen Versionen, gibt es Andeutungen, dass Forest irgendwo in der Villa verletzt wurde und dann auf den Balkon floh um sich in Sicherheit zu wähnen, wird dort dann aber von den Krähen getötet. Das bestätigen die Blutspritzer die bis zu seiner Leiche führen und die Analyse von Barry in Jills Erzählung. Doch es gibt keinerlei Beweise im REmake, dass als die "wahre" Geschichte gehandelt wird. *In Biohazard Pachislot (Pinball-Spiel) ist der "zombifizierte" Forest in der Lage zu sprechen, da er Chris anbettelt ein Ende mit ihm zu machen ("Bitte Chris, töte mich!"). Was ihn zu einen der wenigen "Kreaturen" macht, die sprechen können. *Forest in der einzige Zombie in REmake den man nicht mit einer ''Selbstverteidigungswaffe ''abwehren kann, wenn dieser einen anfällt. Es sei denn, man nutzt vorher den Controller um ihn sich fern zu halten. Galerie 167px-3.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung 164px-Snapshot20090216020327.png|Nahaufnahme Zombie Forest 194px-Forestspeyer_2.jpg|RE Zero Konzeptzeichnung 304px-D.jpg|Zero Intro 316px-Forest.dead.jpg|REmake toter Forest auf einem Stuhl auf dem Balkon 667px-EPSXe_2011-07-22_15-47-19-32.jpg|Trial Version Ct93_lg.jpg|RE Beta REDSForest.png|Nintendo DS Konzeptzeichnung REGBC_Cart_1_13.png|Nintendo DS Version Referenzen Kategorie:Bravo Team Mitglied Kategorie:S.T.A.R.S. Mitglieder Kategorie:Resident Evil Zero Kategorie:Resident Evil 1 Kategorie:Spielbare Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Zombies Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Resident Evil Zero Charaktere Kategorie:Resident Evil 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Polizeioffiziere Kategorie:Raccoon City Police Department en:Forest Speyer es:Forest Speyer fr:Forest Speyer it:Forest Speyer ja:フォレスト・スパイヤー pl:Forest Speyer